In general, a game device provided in an accredited place such as a casino in, for example, Las Vegas or Macao executes a game in such a manner of controlling the game based on manipulation information from a manipulation mechanism.
Meanwhile, some games require game money. In an online game, the game money is paid online in use, but in the case of an offline game, the game money is paid by directly putting cash into a game device or by charging a card at a charging station.
Then, a game may be executed by plugging the card, charged with the game money, into a card reader of the game device when in use. The remaining balance is mainly printed with a printer, so that a printed output (balance) may be used in another game device or may be exchanged for cash at an automated teller machine (ATM) (that may perform a game-money-charging function) provided in a game room.
In addition, a system referred to as a “player-tracking system” is used for customer management and personal history management, for example, in such a manner that personal information, a game history, and the like of a player who plays a game using a game device is recorded in a card and a bonus is awarded to the player from a game room in a certain form similar to mileage accumulation according to the game device or the game room, or in such a manner that discounts are available for dining and convenience facilities in the game room through the use of the card.
However, a conventional player-tracking system has caused adverse effects such as, for example, wasting of paper due to frequent printing and thus increasing the cost of consumables in the game room when the player frequently changes games as well as acceleration of global warming due to the use of excessive paper in terms of environmental pollution.
In addition, since the player-tracking system uses the card as an information input/output tool, the loss of the card and damage to the card may often occur, and when the card is used to pay for dining or convenience facilities, for example, in the game room, an identity verification procedure is required, which is inconvenient to use.
In addition, the case in which, when the player plays a game for a long time using a portable device, the portable device may be discharged, which makes important communication become impossible, or the case in which the player loses his/her portable device after leaving the portable device on the game device frequently occurs. For this reason, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2015-0128896, entitled “GAME MANIPULATION PANEL CAPABLE OF CHARGING MOBILE PHONE AND GAME DEVICE INCLUDING THE SAME”, by the applicant of the present invention is referenced herein in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.